


the green ???

by Anonymous



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Lorax sees his "buddy's" new look.





	the green ???

“How do I look?”

 

He became obviously surprised by the sudden, out of place, question. His eyes blinking rapidly to see if this was actually real. The human’s, quite edgy, kind of artistic, clothing didn’t hug his thin body anymore like he’d last saw him. Instead; he opted to wear a green, _ugly_ _green_ , suit and a flashy top hat.

 

Either, he was trying to make himself look cool, or he was trying to be intimidating. Neither was working. He looked like a rich idiot. He was a rich idiot, now that he thought about it.

 

The speaker of the trees cross his arms in almost pure disbelief at the display, “Am I supposed to be scared now?  You look stupid. ” He asked,  and insulted, nonchalantly, slight amusement being felt. Though he’d deny it to his very death.

 

“You jest, you jest, _fuzzy_ ,” The onceler bent down and rudely poked at the Lorax’s pump belly, a feeble attempt to mock him, “You don’t even wear clothes so I don’t expect you to know a thing about fashion... _not that you could fit in anything_...” He mumbled, slyly, under his breath.

 

The orange-furred creature from above raised a displeased eyebrow, “Are you calling me fat?” He asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

 

“No,” The rich guy replied meekly, “I’m calling you short.”

 


End file.
